


Dirty Laundry

by Colorhersunshine



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M, its all sex ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorhersunshine/pseuds/Colorhersunshine
Summary: Joel and Ellie get clean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ellie is a legal adult here, not at all a 14 year old adolescent.

Joel burst into the house, carrying two buckets that were so heavy that his veins were pulsating through his arms. 

“Ellie! Is the tub ready?” His voice was strained, easy living (well easier than usual) had made a task like this hard.  
“Yeah, the plug is in!” She shouted back. A pile of their clothes was beside her, and honestly, she was way more excited than she should have been.

It had snowed last week and at first, the kids were having fun and some people in the town had geared up for a snowball fight, but soon the flurries were out of control and it became a blizzard.

At first Ellie enjoyed the beautiful white, crystalline sheet it had laid down, however shoveling herself out of the house to report to the wall hadn’t been that enjoyable. 

Still, Mother Nature the cruel, cold-hearted bitch had a real sense of humor. After the town worked together to move as much snow as they could, a mid-January heatwave struck and it melted overnight. 

People were collecting it as it melted and taking it down to be heated up for sterilization. Joel was only able to get two buckets for now, but luckily Tommy and Maria were prepared for things like this. They had bottles upon bottles collected so it could be stored. 

Yet right now they were using some of theirs for the luxury of clean laundry.

Joel plunked the bucket down in front of her and she dunked her hand in it. Using her wet hand, she began to work the chunk of soap she had until it formed suds. 

“Ok. Pour it in,” She instructed. 

The water sloshed into the tub, filling it up in no time. Once that was done, Joel picked up the entire pile and plopped in the tub, splashing Ellie.

“Joel! What the fuck!?” She screamed. 

Joel was just smiling away, knowing full well what he’d done. In his defense, when the town geared up for that snowball fight, he’d been on the receiving end of one from her. It smacked him right in the ear and when he looked in her direction, she began to make a run for it. Instead of trying to make a snowball and running after her, he figured he’d get her back when the time was right. Poor girl let herself get cornered.

“Sometimes retribution ain’t swift.” He chuckled.

Even though she was fucking soaked and her jeans were clinging to her, hearing him laugh was nice, his Texan drawl still evident in the timber of it.

“You’re an asshole,” she scoffed, but she was smiling too.

She added the soap to the murky water and squatted down to start scrubbing it into all the clothes. Joel joined her and as they made their way through them, she couldn’t take it anymore.

“You know what? Fuck it,” she declared.

She stood up and tugged her shirt over her head and chucked it into the water. She then bent over and untied her shoes, stepped out of them, and threw her socks into it as well.  
When she threw her jeans in, Joel looked at her.

“You’re not goin’ to-” he began but was cut off as soon and she undid her bra and it made a tiny splash in the water. 

He just stared with his mouth slightly agape as she swiftly pulled down her underwear and threw them in there too.

“You left me no choice, old man.”

Fuck…she was good at this. Even when he felt he was going to get the last laugh, she always found a way to take his victory. However, he welcomed this form of revenge.

Still, he wanted to act as if he were unfazed, so he picked his jaw off the floor and reached for her bra to start scrubbing it as she just stood there, in the nude.

“You know what? This is nice. I should do this more often,” she teased.  
“Mmhmm.”  
“Oh, you missed something,” she said as she slowly bent over, giving Joel a full preview of the goods.

This girl was going to kill him.

He stood up and began to unbutton his shirt, hastily throwing it into the tub. The undershirt, jeans, and everything but the boots were in there soon enough and Ellie arched her eyebrow when he finished.

“Hmm. That’s a lot of clothes...maybe we should take a break. Let em…soak. You know?” She knew exactly what she was doing.

The sentence was barely out of her mouth when Joel picked her up and pinned to the wall, his strength coming through after all.

He looked down at her legs wrapped around him and slowly looked up at her stomach, breasts, and finally into her eyes. He growled and lunged for her neck to suck on it roughly, then gently kissed it.

“Bend over the sink.”

He let her go, barely any warning and even though she stumbled a bit, she did as she was told.

A sharp smack on her ass surprised her.

“Spread your legs.”

She continued to hold onto the sink, rising onto her tiptoes as she spread her legs. Her calves tensed up and it made her legs look longer and slimmer, and to Joel, fucking delicious.

She could feel his hot breath, lingering there until she couldn’t take it. Still, she could be stubborn as hell when she wanted to be.

“Well?”  
“Well what?”  
“Let’s get on with it.” Her voice betrayed her, she sounded desperate, and she was. 

Joel took note of this and rather than continue to torture the poor thing, he gave in, giving her a long and slow lick right where she wanted it. The noise she made was one of satisfaction, so he did it once more and she shook like a tree in the wind.

Before she had time to get herself together, he had thrusted into her, grabbing her hip in a way that was sure to leave a bruise. 

When they first started doing this, he was cautious and gentle. Not that she didn’t enjoy that, but she liked what they were doing now. At first, she thought she might be fucked up in the head. Why did she like when he hurt her a little? But it wasn’t just the pain, she trusted him. He wasn’t hurting her with malicious intent. There was trust and there was love and that’s why the pain felt good. 

The way he was thrusting into her was rough and frenzied, and she couldn’t stay quiet.

“Jesus, Ellie those noises…”

She could feel her body ready to give in, the tense feeling rising only to dissipate when she finally jumped over that edge.

Her muscles clenched and she was just riding out when she heard Joel swear and pull out, finishing on the back of her thigh.

She collected herself, drawing in a deep breath and planting her feet firmly on the ground, trying to steady her legs that felt like jelly. 

Joel took notice and lightly placed his hands on her hips and nipped her ear.

“Hey,” he whispered.  
“No sense in putting clean clothes on our dirty bodies. What do you say we finish the laundry then get clean?”

Well how could she say no to that?


End file.
